


Brothers

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LIj are Family, fear of being forgotten, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu was seriously hurt and there was no way his brothers weren't going to be there for himPrompt request fulfilled for “Pay attention to me.”





	Brothers

Despite his greatest fear of being forgotten, Hiromu Takahashi had never really believed that fear would come to fruition. Every single performance of his life he put his body and mind on the line for the adoring crowds. He would never give less than his all and they loved him for it. Hiromu was a rising star, coming into his own as one of the best junior heavyweights in the world receiving accolades from fans and critics alike. Winning the Battle of the Super Juniors tournament had propelled him into superstardom and getting Mr. Belt back around his waist was the icing on the cake. Hiromu was on top of the world and then it all came crashing down. 

Immediately after he had landed on his neck during his match against Dragon Lee he had known he was seriously injured. Through sheer will alone he managed to finish the match and drag himself backstage. Hiromu would never forget the pure panic on Naito’s face when he had collapsed. The next thing he remembered he was waking up in a hospital bed surrounded by people he didn’t know and strange doctors in their white coats. Not a single familiar face to be found. Panic set in as he realized his brothers weren’t there with him, not understanding that they were being kept away in a waiting room as the doctors worked on him. In the haze of pain and medication Hiromu lost it, kicking and screaming at everyone touching him, calling for his brothers until they were forced to sedate him. The last thing he thought before he fell unconscious was that they had forgotten about him. 

Of course when he woke up they were all there, gathered in uncomfortable positions around the hospital room. Naito draped across the one chair in the room, head hanging over the arm mouth open as he dozed. Bushi sat on the floor leaning against Hiromu’s hospital bed typing furiously on his phone. Sanada was laid out flat on his back in the middle of the floor chest rising and falling in slumber. It took Hiromu a moment to find Evil given his complete lack of mobility, but eventually found the big man tucked into the corner sitting on the counter and staring directly at Hiromu. 

“Bout time you woke up.” Evil said his grumpy tone belied by the concern clear in his eyes. His words caught Bushi’s attention and the masked man scrambled to his feet a smile of relief coming to his face as he saw their friend awake. 

Hiromu felt a pang of guilt surge through him, remembering his last conscious thought was thinking his brothers would abandon him. He had let his insecurities cast a pall of doubt over their relationship and he didn’t like it. 

“I’m sorry.” Hiromu said softly, lowering his eyes to stare at the stark white sheets covering his body. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Sanada asked with an uncomfortable grunt as he climbed to his feet, stretching out his long aching limbs. How he had fallen asleep on the floor he didn’t know, but he was certainly regretting it now as knots made themselves known throughout his body. He reached out an irritated hand and smacked Naito’s foot, startling the sleeping man awake. Naito glared at Sanada until he realized Hiromu was awake, pushing to his feet and hurrying to the side of his bed. 

“Everything.” Hiromu’s downcast tone had them all concerned, the group crowding around his bed. “I let you all down.” 

“How?” Evil was the picture of confusion; head titled, lips frowning and brow crinkled as he tried to figure out what his friend was rambling on about. 

“I got hurt.” Hiromu said his fingers gripping the sheets as he shifted sending pain ratcheting through his body. His wince didn’t go unnoticed, Naito frowning and reaching to press the call button. “I’m useless to you guys now.” 

“Seriously Hiromu?” Bushi snapped making Hiromu’s head dart up causing Bushi to immediately regret his tone as pain once again filtered over his face. “You think all you are is a body in the ring to us? We don’t give a damn if you ever wrestle again. We care about you. We want you to get better. Not so you can fight for us, but because we love you and we want you to recover.” 

“Don’t do this to yourself Hiromu.” Sanada said squeezing Hiromu’s foot through the sheets. “We’re family. The shit that goes in the ring doesn’t mean a damn thing. Like Bushi said; never wrestle again and it won’t change a thing.” 

The conversation as halted by the arrival of the nurse who set about hustling them all out of the room declaring visiting hours over. Despite the best combined efforts of Sanada and Naito to charm them some more time they were firmly pushed out of the room until the next day. 

“There you go dear. Got all those loud boys out of here for you.” The nurse smiled as if Hiromu should be grateful she had thrown his family out. “Now you can rest and enjoy some quiet time. Get some sleep.” 

“I didn’t want them to go.” Hiromu pouted. “They cheer me up.” 

“Nonsense. You don’t need cheering up. What you need is to listen to your doctors and rest.” She said firmly ignoring his wishes. 

“I don’t do well with rest. I want my family.” Hiromu said grouchily. He did not like this nurse. Why did she think she knew what he needed? Hiromu knew himself better than anyone. He didn’t want to be alone. He never did well alone. When he was alone doubts crept in. He needed an anchor that could only be found in the four men who had just been sent on their ways. 

Soon he was alone again, the nurse on her way out the door with sharp instructions for him to sleep. Hiromu had no interest in sleeping. He was restless and being confined to a bed was eating him alive. He lasted for twenty minutes with his thoughts whirling before desperation had him pressing the call button. 

“What do you need?” Hiromu frowned as his self-appointed nemesis poked her head in the door. He didn’t know why she wanted to work with people when she quite clearly hated them. 

“I don’t want to be alone. And I don’t want to sleep.” Hiromu told her. “I want someone to pay attention to me.” 

“Well that’s too bad. It’s time for you to go to sleep and for me to go home.” She said frostily to him, closing the door on Hiromu’s protests. 

He sunk into his pillows, a whimper of pain leaving his lips as the movement jostled his body. The collar he was in not helping at all and it itched, making Hiromu more uncomfortable than ever. As he was sinking into despair the door cracked open letting in a sliver of light. 

The last thing Hiromu wanted was to listen to more complaints from that evil nurse, but he was pleasantly surprised when a much younger, much prettier nurse poked her head into the room. His smile widened when she was followed in by Naito who had a hand around her waist as he guided her out of the way so Evil, Sanada and Bushi could sneak in. 

With a few whispered words that had her blushing like a schoolgirl Naito had her ushered out the door. 

“I thought you guys got kicked out?” Hiromu asked excitedly. “I’m so glad you’re back.” 

“No way were we letting that bitch kick us out of here.” Evil said. “We just had to find someone more important than her and let Naito work his magic.” 

Hiromu felt contentedness seep into his soul, smiling at his brothers as they gathered around the room and began filling the room with the loud inane chatter he had been missing so greatly. 

He didn’t need rest or medicine. What he needed was his brothers.


End file.
